


That which has drowned them has given me fire

by shinykari (meinterrupted)



Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Interracial Relationship, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: Mariah rewards Shades for his good work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I binged Luke Cage in two days, and no one was more surprised than me when this ship is the one I came out OTP'ing hard. I need a million words of Mariah Dillard, queen of Harlem, and her loyal consort/enforcer, Shades Alvarez ruling their neighborhood with an velvet-gloved iron fist.
> 
> Title is a bastardized quote from Macbeth: _That which hath made them drunk hath made me bold. / What hath quenched them hath given me fire._ This also fulfills the "BDSM" square from my daredevilbingo card. Any mistakes are mine.

Harlem's Paradise is eerily quiet in the early morning hours. The music has stopped, the patrons are gone, and even the cleaning staff has gone home for the night. Alone, Mariah looks over the books, transferring numbers from the real set to the dummy ones. The door to her office creaks as it opens, and she makes a mental note to have someone oil it. Heavy footsteps cross the room, stopping just behind her. He smells of gunpowder and copper, and Mariah licks her lips. "Is it done?"

He chuckles. "It's done."

She hums under her breath and jots down another figure in the column. "Were there any complications?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

The leather cover of the ledger echoes loudly in the silence as she closes it, and she finally turns in her chair to look at him. Impeccably dressed, as always, Shades still wears his trademark eyewear, even in the dim light of the empty club. "Good. I know I can count on you."

He smiles, sharklike, and she can't help the hot clench low in her belly. "Anything for you, Mariah," he says, and fuck, if that doesn't do it for her.

"Get down on your knees," she orders, voice steely. He slowly removes his sunglasses and tucks them into the inner pocket of his jacket before sinking gracefully to the floor. When he places his hands on her knees to spread them, she can see the scabs on his knuckles and the dried blood under his nails, tangible evidence of what he has already done for her tonight. The thought makes her wet. "What do you want, baby?" she asks, soft and gentle, cupping his head with one hand.

He sucks in a breath and leans into her touch as his eyes fall shut. "I want to please you, Mariah. I want what you want."

"Mmmm, good answer." She pauses, letting the tension build. Finally, when she can see he's about to crack, to ask her again, she says, "I want you to lick my pussy until I come all over your face." He moans, a throaty sound of pure need. "Then, if you've been very good, I'll let you fuck me over my desk." She raises her free hand to his face, tracing his jaw with one sharp fingernail. "Would you like that?"

Shades sucks in a shuddering breath, and she can see he's already hard in his slacks. He's probably been half hard since she sent him off on this errand earlier tonight, anticipating his reward. "Yes," he breathes, opening his eyes to meet her gaze. His pupils are dilated, dark with desire, and Mariah flushes with pleasure. "I would like that very much."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

His shark smile is back, and he pushes her thighs further apart and rucks up her skirt until he can get to her. He whines in the back of his throat when he sees she's not wearing any panties, glancing back up at her with wide eyes. "You…?"

She smiles down at him. "I knew you wouldn't fail me."

"Never," he whispers, and then he slides his hands under her ass and brings her cunt to his mouth.

His tongue is hot and wet, and Mariah digs her nails into his scalp just hard enough to sting. He flicks his tongue against her clit, hard and fast, then slows down and licks wide, leisurely strokes from her perineum all the way up. He frees one hand from underneath her, and uses his forefinger to slowly circle her entrance as he sucks on her clit. His finger breaches her as he bites down gently, making her buck up against his mouth. He practically purrs against her cunt when she squeezes his head with her thighs, holding him close as her orgasm starts to build. "Right there, baby," she moans, and, as always, Shades takes perfect direction and nudges her easily over the edge.

He keeps on licking until her thighs relax. When he looks up at her, his face shiny with her juices and his eyes dilated with need, she can't hide her pleased smile. "You did so good, baby," she croons, again scratching her nails against his scalp. "So good." She watches his adam's apple bob as he swallows the question on the tip of his tongue, and her grin widens. "Yes, baby, now you can fuck me."

Shades growls as he straightens up from the floor, picking her up in the same smooth motion, his fingers digging deeply into the meat of her ass. Held in his arms like this, she's able to kiss him without straining her neck, and she takes full advantage, cupping his head in her hands and licking her own taste from his mouth. He whines when she sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, and the sound turns to a groan when she bites down almost hard enough to draw blood. He grins against her lips then lays her down on the desk, covering her with his body and burying his face against her neck. "God, I want you so much, Mariah." 

After a long moment, he stands up and deftly undoes the tiny pearl buttons of her blouse, baring her silk and lace bra. His gaze feels hot against her skin as he traces the heavy curves of her breast and the soft contours of her stomach. "Gorgeous," he murmurs, voice soft with awe.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she says, propping herself up on her elbows.

He smirks and strips off his jacket, hanging it on the back of her chair. "It's not flattery if it's true," he says as he removes his cufflinks--the ones she gave him, she's pleased to notice--and begins unbuttoning his shirt.

Mariah thinks she ought to feel exposed, lying on her desk with her skirt bunched up around her waist and her blouse open as a young man undresses for her. Instead, she feels more powerful than she ever did wearing Chanel suits to city council meetings as she watches Shades unbuckle his belt and slide his pants down strongly muscled legs. She licks her lips and lets her gaze wander across his now-bare chest. He's covered in scars and tattoos, his history written on his skin in blood and ink as deeply as Mama Mabel's legacy is etched into hers. Someday soon, once things cool down a bit more, she's going to tie him to her bed and spend a lazy Sunday learning every inch of him, from the grim reaper on his arm to the long, ragged slice across his abdomen, and she will enjoy every minute.

He steps between her legs, and she can feel the head of his latex-covered cock nudging at her entrance as he holds her hips still. She watches his cock disappear inside her, inch by glorious inch, stretching her in ways she'd gone without for too many years. "Perfect," he murmurs, and she looks up to see that he's been watching her face instead of her cunt, and something warm and unwelcome bubbles up in her chest. 

Instead of confronting that emotion, she leans up and bites at his bottom lip. "Fuck me," she orders.

Shades grins and nearly pulls out before thrusting back in, hard, surprising a yelp out of her. "Yes ma'am," he says, and proceeds to do just that.

After a few moments, Mariah wraps her legs around his hips and lies back down on the desk, watching the muscles in his stomach twitch and jerk as he fucks her eagerly. It's delicious, the stretch and the pressure, the scratch of his pubic hair against her cunt, the power in knowing that she could tell him to stop and he would, without question. She slips one hand between them, rubbing at her clit in time with his thrusts, and is soon riding the edge of another orgasm. "How close are you?" she asks, voice breathy.

His grin is gone, and there's sweat beading at his hairline. She can see the answer to her question in the lines of his body, but he answers aloud anyway. "Pretty close," he grunts out.

"Good," she says, and uses her fingers to bring herself off again. This orgasm is different, as her cunt is no longer clamping down on emptiness. He keeps his rhythm, letting her ride the aftershocks until she relaxes back onto the desk.

She feels it when he comes, his thrusts going erratic and his cock pulsing inside her. He's quiet, as always, a sigh that might be her name the only audible sign of his pleasure, and Mariah drinks it in. A less experienced woman might take it personally, a sign that he's not as into her as she wants, but Mariah knows better. He expresses his desire and devotion in a thousand ways every night and day, in the blood he sheds and the blood he draws. She doesn't need empty words to know that he is hers.

After a long moment, he pulls out, holding the base of the condom in place. Mariah sits up and reaches for a tissue, using it to clean herself while he slides the condom off and throws it in the trash. Still nude, Shades sinks down into her chair, face open and body relaxed, and watches as she pulls down her skirt and buttons up her shirt, putting herself back together. Once she's buttoned back up, she turns and gives him a dirty look. "You're sitting in my chair."

He smirks, raising his hands in a placating gesture, and stands. "Your throne, my queen," he says, gesturing to the chair with an impertinent little bow.

"Damn right it is."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't remember if we ever see Shades' arms bare or not, but I really wanted to throw in a little nod to Juice Ortiz, so... *shrugs*
> 
> Come hang with me on [tumblr](http://shinykari.tumblr.com)!


End file.
